What If - Lorien Legacies Au
by Loricgardedemigod
Summary: The fallen garde come back! Set after the fight in Mexico where Eight came back to life. I haven't read the books in ages so sorry if I get anything wrong. Main pairs are Navrina and Maggely (Nine and Two) - I always thought Maggie was like Maddy. I love Maggie and think she deserved better and I love Nine. I think bookworms are similar to Two so this should be fun. Thanks :)
1. Chapter 1

~ Maggie ~  
"Open up, Pittacus!" One ordered with the amount of ferocity only she could posses. This was further influenced by the repetitive banging of her fist against the ex-Elders office door, which by the way, held all of them in a meeting.  
"It's charmed," I reminded calmly, just as she was about to knock it down, her impulsive dedications now normal at the fact of being dead with her for a few years. This was all because I had found a discovery which apparently needed to be forced upon them. The Elders were the only ones who could help us get back, especially Pittacus. He was after all the only one who could contact the Entity.  
Eight and Three stood behind her, sharing frightened looks. I guess the death of Eight was the thing that motivated her to be as aggressive as she was. Three and I were just as bad but we showed it in different ways. Three trained as if the Mogs would appear out of no where and I decided to isolate myself even more, which was good in the end. I read the book which showed us how we could live again.  
"Pittacus! If you don't open this fucking door, I will make sure to somehow kill you again!" She threatened. It was impossible.  
In Loric heaven you could never die, you were already dead. Sure, it was good, just like the real planet, just like living. You could develop your legacies, develop a sort of dreynen which allowed you to look any age you wanted too. Except, I didn't want to look twelve again. We could also feel as if nothing was wrong.  
But it was.  
I moved in front of One, knowing full well she wouldn't hit me.  
"I found the book," I explained. I heard Pittacus gulp. "We need answers,"

"And to speak to the Entity," Three added. "We promise One will calm down,"

She looked shocked, her eyes stormy but she knew they wouldn't let us in.  
"I promise," she grumbled. I smiled at her but she turned to look at the ground. I knew who she wanted to see.  
The door opened slowly, One storming in first, the eyes of the Elders just as intimidating as she.  
Pittacus eyed the book in my hand as I walked in.  
"You weren't supposed to find it. It's Loridas'," Pittacus proposed, the amount of false serenity in his voice alarming.  
"It's boring here," I mumbled, almost regretting it. "I need something to do and in his room was where it was. My legacy is Charm Casting, I need it to improve-"

"It's pointless, Maggie. You're dead," I swallowed a stone.  
"We can change it, it says here-" I opened it but he grabbed it from me.  
"Watch it!" One snapped.  
"You're smart, all of you," he complimented. "So you know fully well why you can't go back. You shouldn't meddle with the future,"

"Why?" I asked. "I'm sick of being dead all these years! Why can't we go back?" He shared a look with the other elders and sighed.  
"There are different outcomes of the future, different outcomes of winning. There is a future of wining without you in it,"

"And is there one where we live?" I questioned. His gaze solidified.  
"Yes," he mumbled.  
"Sorted!" One exclaimed loudly. "Now, show us Lorien so It can bring us back,"

"I can't-"

"Was I meant to die?" Eight interrupted. "The prophesies on the wall, it showed ten of us being victorious, I was impaled twice, it didn't show which one. We are meant to go back, why won't you do it?" Sweet, sweet silence. "I want to see Marina,"

"And Adam," One added solemnly.  
"We want to meet the garde!" Three exclaimed.  
"It says in the book," I remembered. "That today - Quarter-moon, is the time where Lorien is most powerful. The entity was powerful when Eight came back to life because of their chests items. We were meant to re-build Lorien and we can't do it stuck here," I explained, Ones anger brushing off me.  
"It used up its power on the humans. Lorien is earth!" Pittacus exclaimed. Our breathing shined over anything else.  
"It's not Lorien," I whispered. "Lorien is not a place, we know that. It's the people, and the people are dead because of you," I hissed. He had no hope and this made me slap him hard across the face. I regretted it instantly, but something in me liked his shocked expression. He should've killed Setrakus. "Humans with powers are not true Lorics," I continued shakily. "It's not in their blood. We have trained, we have developed legacies to help the living garde, to help win. The prophecy is not fulfilled,"

"Show us Lorien, Lore," One ordered, the rest of us slightly scared that she would turn him to stone. She smiled at me.

He snapped his fingers and we were momentarily blinded by a bright blue light. Our surprise was enhanced by a booming voice surrounding us.  
"It is time to fulfil the prophecy, it is only fair," Lorien called. "It is our fault that the war happened and they did not deserve to be thrown into this mess,"

"But they will win without them!" Pittacus exclaimed.  
"They will still if they live, but it will hurt more. They will have to make sacrifices which many of them will find difficult," Lorien exclaimed. "The question is, are you ready?"  
I shared a look with the others.  
"Yes," We agreed, my eyes getting heavy and my throat burning in agony, ignoring Pittacus' pleas to not bring us back.

Thanks for reading :) Please leave feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

~ Marina ~  
I inhaled deeply.

_Can I kiss you?_

_I really wish you would. _

It was difficult being at the well, for many reasons. John was staring at the spot Sarah had died. Ella wasn't here to hold my hand and neither Eight. The reports of Loric blue light coming from the well had filled the newspapers, so we had to be quick if any chance of a miracle had arisen.  
"This is stupid!" Nine exclaimed, kicking a block of rubble across the previous battle ground. "We will get caught again-"

"We have to see what's going on," John interrupted. "It could be Loric and if the Mogs get to it first then we're even more stuck,"

"You've got it wrong," he justified. "It's obviously some left over Loric energy from the last time you came-"

"Go down there!" Six ordered from the side of the well. He glared at her and walked over, making a big show over the opening.  
"Look, no Loric light. Now can we leave, I don't want to be attacked-" He was stopped by a dim Loric light, slowly growing by the second. We moved back.  
A chorus of screams were heard, some I recognised as Eights and Sarah's.

"That's One's voice!" Adam exclaimed, running to the edge. He looked at us in panic, his expressions held by many others, even when the noise stopped.  
"What the fuck," Nine whispered.  
We were still in shock, sharing shaking glances.  
Blue light exploded our vision and I was knocked backwards with a powerful force, somehow filling me with comfort.  
I heard some people cough and groan.  
"Is everyone okay?!" John shouted. We agreed, and as the light became sheer...

"I am!" Eight responded.  
He leaned against the well, his pendant hung around his neck, the familiar feeling of mine own also against me. There were a few cries of pain and joy but I only focused on him. I'm sure I looked silly, dirt on my back and my mouth agape, but he didn't seem to care. He just smiled softly, probably matching my expression when I recollected myself and he soon grinned wide and teleported closer to me.  
"Are you real?" I managed to whisper, asking the question which could ruin everything.

He made a big show of touching his chest, breathing a sigh of relief.  
"I am pretty sure, but you might have to check-"

He was stopped by my arms around his neck. He chuckled, pulling me tight against him.  
"Now if I remember correctly, you owe me a kiss, I technically wasn't alive when it happened," He raised his eyebrows in suggestion. I grinned, kissing him with as much need as I possibly could.  
"Don't you dare disappear," I said, my eyes blurry.  
"I wouldn't dream of it Mar,"

He was knocked to the ground by Nine, who unbraced him in a violent hug.  
"It's my fault, it's my fault," he repeated. "I'm sorry,"

"I can't breath!" Eight squeaked, taking a deep breath when he let go. "I'm alive dude-"

He was stopped by Six slapping him round the face.  
"Don't you dare fucking do that to us Eight, you idiot," She was crying, less subtle than Nine. She hugged him, soon followed by John.

"Where's Ella?" Eight asked. The others stared at me in sadness.  
"They took her," John explained. Eights eyes widened in worry and he looked around as if she would appear.


	3. Chapter 3

~ Maggie ~

When you're supposed to wake up alive, I thought I'd feel it. I heard One and Three shout my name but I was soothed by a cold stone pressed against my neck, and I could help but cry as the pain got worse. A boy was healing me, his dark eyes focused on my throat. I would thank him, but I couldn't speak, probably because my vocal cords were damaged. I could tell he was Loric but I couldn't get into his brain, it was blocked.  
He smiled sadly at me, as soon as I met his eyes.  
"I'm sorry," I whispered, my voice scratchy. He felt surprisingly strong as he moved me into a sitting up position, his hands as big as my face. I should've felt threatened but he was weirdly gentle.  
"Don't be," His voice matched his image. I couldn't help but pass out.

I didn't dare open my eyes. I was being carried but the mans mind was blocked. I stayed limp as the person continued walking, just in case he was Mogadorian.  
"I'm not a Mog," he explained. "I'm either talking to air or someone with an irregular heartbeat," I smiled at his intelligence, knowing that a garde with super hearing could only hear a heartbeat.  
"Can you please let me down?" I asked. He let me down carefully, kind of making a big deal about it. I fell over instantly and he laughed, hovering over me with a massive smirk on his face.

"I didn't mean to do that!" I exclaimed, starting to smile as he chuckled. I now had a muddy back. Great.

"Maggie, you idiot!" One exclaimed, checking my temperature. I swatted her hand away.  
"You shouldn't have slapped Pittacus, Mags," Three explained with a smile. "We think he managed to do it,"

"You what?" The dark haired guy laughed.

I spewed out questions and they replied, introducing themselves and explaining their legacies. That gave me hope.  
"Well hi, I'm One," I smirked. "My legacies are terric, of course, super strength, persuasion, sound manipulation, lorite call, petras and impenetrable skin,"  
"I-I Two but I prefer to be called Maggie," I stuttered mentally slapping myself at my words. "I have super intelligence, heightened intuition, charm casting, force fields, mind control, density alteration and super hearing,"  
"My names Three," he waved to us. I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Nice to meet you. I have super agility, super sonic speed, manipulation of electricity, electric touch, sensior, energy blasts and Receptive Omnilingualism," Nine whistled.  
"Thank fuck you're alive,"

I stifled a grin.

"What are we going to do?" One demanded. "It's nice to meet you and all but this is shit. At least Mags is awake," I blink quickly.  
"Where are we?" I asked. I made a face. "Wait, how long have I been asleep?" John stepped forward.  
"Basically, the car blew up since there was a mog bomb on it as well as a tracking device. Eight teleported it away as far as possible but we need to be quick. We kind of just walked into the forest and have been for about an hour," My mouth made a circle.  
"It was weird," Nine commented. "You were the only one with an open wound from when you were killed. We're lucky we have healing stones," I smiled short and shyly. My throat felt stiff and I touched it gently. I thought it was because I was in an awkward position for a long time.  
We started to walk again for a while before I realised.  
"Do any of you know where we are?" I asked Nine.  
"Well," Six butted in, glaring at the map in Nines hands. "He doesn't, I do," One rolled her eyes as they continued.  
"Right! Shut up," she interrupted, snatching it from between them and handing it to me. I protested before she glared at me in warning. "Maggie will probably know. Now, we've got a time limit remember and I don't want to die because you two..." she said, poking them both in the chest once. "Don't know how to agree on something. I don't care where, just away from the fucking mogs,"

"North's that way," I muttered. They only continued arguing, now One being involved. I never usually did this but I controlled them to look, only managing to control One and Six. "I'm sorry, I don't normally do that but I don't want to die," I whispered guiltily, recognising the anger in their faces. "I won't do it again but can we hurry?" They huffed. "North's that way," I repeated. "I think there's a road there where we can hitch hike," Three looked over my shoulder at the map.  
"Yeah," he confirmed. "I can sense electricity,"

"Sorted," John grumbled, hand in hand with Sarah. Nine glared at him and stormed forward in defeat that shouldn't be seen as one. I'm guessing he made it harder for himself.


	4. Chapter 4

~ Marina ~

We were going to hitch hike but instead Nine stole a van from this old perverted guy who kept on staring at Maggie's chest, even though she was wearing baggy clothes. He did make us feel pretty unsafe so I didn't feel that guilty.  
We were all cramped in the back, in silence, but it felt nice. Everyone was still shocked at the fact the fallen garde came back to life. It was also strange because we just jumped straight into running.  
Eight grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, noticing my face, while I gave him one back. I needed to talk to him.  
At least something had gone right.

One, Maggie, Three, Eight and Sarah's stomachs rumbled.  
We decided to stop at an old diner.

The couples separated to talk, Nine, Maggie and Three sitting together.  
Eights vegetarian hot dog had come.  
"Let's hope this isn't as bad as the one in Chicago," he joked. I chuckled.  
"We're never going there again," I said with a smile. He took a bite, making a face then contemplated the flavour.  
"We will go here again," I grinned at the thought of us being here, without the others.  
"What happened when you died?" I asked, breaking the good mood and regretting it instantly.  
"It felt like the pain of a scar but quicker," he chortled to himself. "I woke up in a room," he smirked. "A weird one which was mine. Maggie greeted me, she greeted all the garde. It's strange, she was the first in Loric heaven, then Three, One and me. She told me what was happening, that I'd died, and that it will all be alright,"

"How did you get back?" I questioned, as if I would randomly die.  
"We snuck into Loridas' room after we got suspicious that we could go back. There was a charm casting book, and Maggie needed it to practice. She charmed all of our pendants," he said, patting his under his shirt. "So we could go wherever we wanted to, like teleportation, and not as bad as mine," I smiled at the thought of Stone Henge, his grin confirming his similar thoughts. "It had a spell to come back to life. When we were in Loric heaven, it felt like we were living. We asked the elders and Pittacus said there were many outcomes of the future where we would win, us coming back to life being one of them. I think he avoided it because it took so much strength and Lorien wasn't ready," I chewed on my salad.  
"I hate this!" I exclaimed quietly.  
"The salad? We can get another one," Eight put his hand out for a waiter but I pulled it down.  
"No, no," I smirked. "It's good. I hate that we are straight back on running away again. I want to know the other garde,"

"We'll win," Eight confirmed. "Soon. We can go to as many diners as we want, and have as many weird garde sleepovers," I laughed at the possibility of giving Eight a makeover. Ella would love it. The thought of her made my smile fade. "And we will find Ella,"

"We can put Nine in a dress," I contemplated, getting a loud laugh from Eight.  
"He would hate it!" He exclaimed. "We'd probably have to force him into it. And put on a wig and makeup!" I giggled.  
"I wonder if they'd have one in his size-" A chip flew past us, whacking the wall with a soft thud. We looked over to see a giggling Maggie and a angry Nine. She whispered something to Three, and he joined in with our laughter. Eight waved innocently.  
"We can curl his hair!" Maggie exclaimed, getting the paper plate thrown at her. I believe things were going to be good.


	5. Chapter 5

~ Maggie ~  
I picked a chip out of my hair. Nine laughed from beside me, his eyes on the road. I studied the map, trying to ignore his chuckling. I grinned.  
"It's hard to get chips out of curly hair," I chided, glaring jokingly at him.  
"How would you know?" He asked, a massive smirk on his face. I shrugged. "You're never going to put me in a dress," He paused. "And you're not controlling me too either," I smirked.  
"I can't, your brains blocked," He raised his eyebrows. "It's dark and there're no thoughts," He rolled his eyes.  
"What's Johnny thinking?" He asked, looking into the rear view mirror at him. My eyes widened.  
"You don't want to know," I replied. He made a puppy dog face. "Promise you won't tell," He nodded and I whispered it to him. His eyes grew big and he soon howled with laughter. I joined in shortly after. His laughter was contagious.  
"It's not funny!" I struggled to say, probably because I was enjoying his laugh and the feeling of my own. He just laughed harder. "It's so vivid and realistic-" His snort interrupted me and he looked over.  
"I would wanna see but I don't-"

"Can you quieten down, you woke me up!" John exclaimed from the back. I looked at Nine, before I snorted and continued laughing, biting on my sleeve.  
"A dream!" Nine exclaimed, clenching his jaw to stop making as much noise.

We calmed down after a while, and promised to not look into anyone's dreams.  
"We need to think of a plan," Nine stated, getting no reply from the sleeping others. I turned in the front, and smiled at their closed eyes as non creepily as I could. I scanned their brains, making sure they were asleep. I smiled at Marina and Eight. He talked so passionately about her I was proud to know his feelings.

"Yeah..." I replied, absent minded, and thought of my possible Loric love. It could be anyone-

"Hello?" Nine knocked me gently on the arm, causing me to turn to him. "Staring at Three," He raised his eyebrows jokingly. My eyes widened.  
"No! I don't like him like that!" I exclaimed. "He has always been my best friend, even when we were on the ship here!" He hummed in reply. "Hey, I promise. I haven't found my Loric love," I wasn't at all bitter about it, no. It's just literature gave me high expectations.  
"Ooo, Miss Maggie you have to calm down," he said in a high pitch voice, added with many voice cracks. I smiled.  
"Shut up, we're in a war, there isn't time for love. You'll just get hurt," He raised his eyebrows at my reply. "It's just that a Mr Darcy wouldn't be bad right now," He looked at me in confusion. I rolled my eyes. I'll have to let him borrow Pride and Prejudice.  
"So, who?" He asked. I glanced at him in the corner of my eye.  
"What are you going on about?" I countered.  
"No one says that without have being hurt," I narrowed my eyes at him, remembering what his legacies were.  
"All I can say is humans are shit," He chuckled, both of us looking at Sam and Sarah.  
"Tell me about it," he replied. "Always finding a way to make you feel something and then, boom! Betrayal. I fucking hate the Mogs," I smiled sadly and hummed in reply.  
"Do you ever wonder what life would've been like if the war never happened?" I asked. He shrugged.  
"I guess I haven't had time. Too busy working out," He flexed his muscles in response. I rolled my eyes. "Maybe if any of us ever met,"

"Our parents were friends," He raised his eyebrows.  
"You met 'em?" I hummed in reply.  
"Yeah," I supported. "Our moms were friends from the Garde training academy, and our dads kind of got along. They had more in common than they thought," I grinned. "You look so much like your dad but you've got your moms hair, eyes and smile," He smiled.  
"I wish I met them," I bit my lip.  
"I've been wondering," I started. "When we came back, did Lorien bring back everyone who would've lived if the war never happened?" He grinned in hope. "I wonder if we could use our pendants to teleport to Lorien. I charmed them by the way, that's why they appeared," I added. "I don't think they're that strong,"

"We could teleport out of here, instead of having to be quick," he suggested smugly.  
"I don't know if it will work on the humans," We looked at them in the mirror.  
"We'll have to find out,"


	6. Chapter 6

~ Marina ~  
"If this doesn't work," Six complained. "Then we might have another battle soon. They are fast," She looked back on the way we came

"The mogs don't know we're alive, do they?" One asked. We shook our heads. "We need to keep it that way to have an advantage. If we attack Setrakus before they find out then he will feel weak, and that's what we need," We all agreed.  
"If Sarah and Sam can't come then I can teleport them where you guys go," Eight suggested. I looked at him funny, and he knew exactly what I was thinking.  
"We have to go somewhere far," Three started. "They expect you to stay in America, probably where most of their bases are and whatever. I know they're everywhere, but they don't know about the pendants. I don't think you could teleport that far without serious injuries or fatigue," he explained.  
"What about England, all of us will understand them," Nine suggested. Maggie looked sick of him. "Oh," he realised. "Ireland?"  
"They have a base in London, but I'm not sure about Ireland," Adam contemplated. "We could go," John nodded.  
"Didn't you use to live there?" Three asked Maggie. She nodded stiffly. "Great! We could be where you used to be and collect your stuff,"

"I think our house might be there. We kind of just left," Maggie remembered. "The mogs killed Conrad in Scotland so it would be close," she added nervously.  
"Couldn't we just teleport away?" Three asked. "We'd just have to be extra careful," I'm sure he wouldn't mind where we went, speaking every language and all.  
"Do we have to alter our appearance?" Adam asked. I breathed in sharply. 

My hair was super long with the help of extensions, while all the boys got their hair cut. Even though Eights mini afro was cute, his new hair was even better. It showed off his face more and made him look taller. Another plus was that he looked more normal among humans. Nines hair was almost all off; short and messy with a fringe. It took a lot of convincing, and Maggie cut a fringe to make him do it. It was the perfect kind of messy with her curly hair. Adam has the same as Nine but shorter. Sarah had her hair cut to her shoulders, and John was growing his hair out. Six died her hair her natural hair independently. The fallen garde overall stayed the same. We just needed to pray that the mogs wouldn't notice us as much.

John and Sarah held hands, copying Sam and Six. I held my pendant in my hand, thinking of the photo Maggie showed us; the Cliffs of Moher. I thought of the other garde as well, hoping I wouldn't be outcasted.

A slight twirl in my stomach occurred, slightly stronger than the feeling of Eights teleportation.  
I felt my hair blow with the wind, and the warm feeling of sunshine under grey clouds. The garde where there, and Sam and Sarah.  
The Cliffs of Moher where beautiful. Apparently it was a tourist attraction, but there were surprisingly no people about. There was a little house in the distance which Maggie was running towards.  
Nine and I used our super speed, Eight teleporting. I laughed as he made funny faces.  
She slammed open the door, her breathing uneven as she looked in.  
"It's the same, it's weirdly the same," she repeated quickly. Sam and Sarah soon caught up, looked confused between each other.

We walked in, Nine picking up a photo of Maggie and Conrad in front of the edge of the cliff.  
"Why are you holding a goat?" he asked with a smile. "Do you have a goat fetish?" Maggie glared at him with a grin. She looked almost tearful.  
"His names Gilbert," she informed. "And I don't have a goat fetish," she took the photo from him and gently whacked him with it.  
"Do you think he's alive?" I asked. He probably wasn't but it would be nice.  
"Well he could, they can live up to eighteen," she remembered and smiled to herself. "He was a bit aggressive," Nine snorted.  
"Did he hit you?" He asked sarcastically. She rolled her eyes.  
"He head butted Conrad," she corrected. I shared a look with Eight, and he snorted in laughter.  
"I need to meet Gilbert," Nine contemplated. "Or get one," We grinned.  
Maggie gave us a house tour. When we first walked in there was a little corridor to put coats and shoes in, the stairs straight ahead. To the left was the living room, two burgundy sofas in front of a tv, book shelves lining the spare walls. The kitchen was small but big enough for two people. There were two toilets, one upstairs and one downstairs. Upstairs was surprisingly big, Maggie and Conrad's rooms massive.  
"Big brothers watching you?" Nine asked, as he stared at the poster on the wall.  
"1984," Maggie and Adam said in unison. She grinned with appreciation as soon as he said it.  
"Girls in Maggie's room and guys in Conrad's," John decided. "And if there still isn't enough space we can sleep on the sofas. We can get sleeping bags later,"

"It's still not as good as Chicago," Nine muttered.


	7. Chapter 7

~ Maggie ~  
I was scared. As soon as Nine suggested moving to Ireland I hoped that Three would sense something was up. He did.  
"We don't have to go," he whispered. "I can tell them for you-"

"It's fine," I interrupted. "Sorry Three," I looked down. They all agreed and it was one person not wanting to go, it was pointless. "It's just that I don't know what will happen. I don't even know if the house is still there, or if new people moved in. I hate not knowing!" He gave me a side hug.  
"Whatever it is, or whoever, you can tell One or I and we'll beat them up," I smiled slightly at his words. "The others will join in as well, I bet you!" He pushes me gently. "Love you Mags, remember," He tapped his head.  
"Love you too," He grinned. 

I was surprised to see that everything was the same. Conrad used to sit in the armchair, and we used to read together. I used to take photos of the cliff and we used to go to the edge of it, and he'd tell me off when I went too close. Curiosity killed me.  
I saw Six go out of the door and I followed. All I could say was that she was fast.  
"I'm getting sleeping bags, you don't need to follow me," she said. "And I'm fine being alone. I get the hang of the pendants,"

"I wasn't here to go shopping," I confessed. "I- wait. We can teleport to town but you need to hold my hand," She looked down at my hand and grabbed it hesitantly. I held the pendant around my neck and looked back on my time here, thinking of the alleyway behind the shop. The twisting feeling finished as soon as it started.  
Six blinked vigorously, as I led her to the front of the shop.  
"What the fuck is an Asda?" She asked. I smiled to myself.  
"A shop,"

She had Nines credit card which was handy. I had no idea how he got that rich, but knowing Sandor...

We got way more than we needed. I was carrying three in each hand, Six the same.  
"Your house is tiny," she complained. "I don't wanna share a bathroom with Nine!" I smiled.  
"I'm sorry, it was only for Conrad and I," I replied. I hated sharing bathrooms too. "I'm sure Sarah and John won't mind," She chuckled, but covered it up quickly.  
"They would wanna shorten the water bill," I snorted. "How come you were here?"  
"I just.." I paused and stuttered. "I- I, Look I'm sorry," I confessed impulsively. "It's my fault for posting the god damn thing, I met her-"

"I was stupid too," she interrupted, getting shaken at the thought of her cepan. "You were so idiotic it caused your death," I hated being called dumb but I made an exception. I was. "We were dumb enough to reply and I was the one who did it,"

"But memories can change your life, you went through it too-"

"I am stronger," she stopped me. "As long as you agree to never go near a blog post again I will be fine,"

"I agree,"

She smiled.  
"Can you fight?" She ended up asking. I stuttered. "What?"

"I kind of can. I'm not as strong as you guys but I guess intelligence helps, even if you are smart. I never trained before I died but in Loric heaven we were forced too. Conrad was friends with Sandor and he was pushy," I explained, smirking at the thought. Sometimes I wished I could've died again. She hummed.  
"We will need a training session soon, to see what you fallen garde can do. You've got good legacies so it should be fine,"

"Thanks!" I exclaimed. I hoped I would be.


	8. Chapter 8

~ Marina ~

When the other came back to life I thought we would have a longer break before training. Only a day after arriving in Ireland we were out by the cliffs. It was still grey out, putting everyone in a bad mood.  
"Let's see what you can do!" Nine exclaimed, standing before the garde, who were sitting in a line. "No volunteers?" He asked, his face dropping. "I think you fallen garde are scared-"

"I'm not!" One exclaimed, leaping up at the sound of fear. Nine grinned, bowing.  
"No killing of course. If I had the opportunity I win!" he exclaimed. "Legacies involved,"

"Stop!" One shouted, and he did, just like us. I felt like stone. "Give me the pipe staff," Nine was shaking slightly in resistance, but he handed it to her. She chucked it into the sea.

As soon as he was out of the trance he looked over, his face turning in anger.  
"Why the fuck would you do that!" He hissed.  
"Getting rid of the weapon," she said plainly, stomping the ground with her heavy shoe and strong legs, making it shake violently. Before the ground split underneath him, he charged forward with super speed, knocking her to the dirt and squashing her. I felt bad for her as his fist connected with her face repeatedly. John dragged Adam to the ground as he got up.  
One punched him right into the air. He landed on he feet thanks to his anti gravity legacy. Her face was beaten up badly on the left side but she didn't seem to care. She glared.  
He suddenly brought his hands to his ears, his face twisting with pain. His breathing got shallow and he scrunched his eyebrows. One smirked, walking forward, putting her hands against his neck in a breaking motion. He let out a breath, smacking his hands against his head, whispering incoherent words under his breath. Maggie seemed to hear them, looking at One in hurt. She gave him the healing stone, and mumbled something only he could hear. I healed Ones cheek, and she thanked me, punching me in the arm with a bit to much force.

"Don't do the sound thing," he ordered, his facial expression stern. "You're good," he complemented angrily. At least he had appreciation.

One kneeled on the ground, placing her hand against the grassy surface. We stared in confusion as she whispered Loric. Nine's pipe staff rose from the ground in a muddle of dirt. She closed up the cracks in the earth and handed it to him.

"So you can carry on loosing," she smirked. "It has Lorite in it," she explained. He unsheathed it quickly and placed the rotating blade millimetres against her neck. She grinned.

Confident from Ones defeat, Three was against him. He waved innocently, sparks flying off his fingers.  
Before Nine could reach Three, he was throw back with a Loric blue force, sliding back with momentum and leaving a dent in the ground. I shared a look with Eight. I did not want that to happen to me.  
Three almost disappeared from sight, appearing next to him as if he had teleported. He held out a hand for Nine to take which fuelled his anger. Nine picked him up and threw him. It was quite a sight, especially seeing Maggie look on in horror.  
"My super agility isn't doing me good," he complained. He ran forward, faster than Nine, but Nine was stronger than him and he went backwards, landing on his back. It was admittedly funny seeing Nine electrocuted for what seemed like minutes. Six laughed.  
"You would be dead," Three winked and slapped him on the back, Nines hair going back to normal as he took the electric charge out of him. Nine grinned and pushed him.  
"That was great,"

Nine smirked at Maggie as she shook her head pleadingly.  
"Please no-"

"Come on!" He interrupted, his smirk growing as One shoved her up.  
"I don't want to fight you," she explained innocently. He made a teasing sad face.  
"Oh no..." he cried. "Is lil wee Magmags scared?" Maggie looked at him through narrowed eyes.  
"No," she said bluntly. "I don't want to hurt people," Nine went straight faced.  
"Stop being a pacifist and fight me!" He exclaimed. She shook her head in worry. He smirked evilly. "You need to be provoked. Everyone has a mad side. I thought Marina would never be a fighter but look what happened. She turned into Frozone," Maggie smiled slightly and winked at Eight. He blushed slightly, glaring back.  
"Um..." she stuttered. "I really don't want to hurt you-"

"Yeah we get the idea!" He exclaimed, taking a step forward towards. "Let me guess, you never trained because you were too busy reading, it's probably why you died!" I always knew Nine could be mean but the way he said it was so patronising. She nodded subtly and he rolled his eyes. "You're weak Maggie," he started. "C'mon, I would've let you off by age but I was stronger than you back then than you are now. You don't fucking deserve your legacies if you're not willing to fight, then again you don't deserve to be a cepan if you can't teach it. You're supposed to be smart, I don't think your legacies are working," he contemplated. "I have no idea how you managed to be an elder, must've been lucky genetics! It wasn't lucky for us to have a fragile piece of shit who can't even swing a fucking fist-"

That swing of fist did happen. He brought a hand up to his lip and smiled slowly at the sight of his blood. Maggie looked horrified at the sight of it and started apologising profusely.  
"This is war, you never apologise," he whispered, going to punch her in the stomach, but being blocked by a blue circle appearing in front of her body. He glared at her. "Force fields!" He shouted. "Fight me properly!"  
She rolled her eyes and picked him up with telekinesis, bashing him against the force field repeatedly. She let him down slowly, looking slightly scared as he stared her down.

"Get out," he managed to say. She let it down, already expecting his pipe staff to aim for her heart, she grabbed it as if it were a gymnastics bar, running across and kicking him straight in the face, the density in her body changing to her feet as the top half of her became almost transparent. He was slammed to the ground, but he grabbed her legs and pulled her down with him. It was a bit awkward to see the mixture of black and deep red hair roll around on the dirt but it somehow made it better that they were punching each other. Nine was still provoking her and as the punches went on it seemed like she meant it. He was stronger but the density went to her fists and I'm sure it felt like bricks. With telekinesis Nine brought his pipe staff to him but his hands were crushed to the ground with telekinesis. She took it instead, pointing it to his heart.  
"Knew I could bring it out of you," he grinned as they parted. She handed it to him, coming to me to get healed.  
"He doesn't mean anything he said," I told her gently. She just stared on and thanked me with a small smile.  
"You're all fucking strong!" He exclaimed. "Who trained you,"

"Sandor," They replied in unison. His face was prideful as he heard his name, holding a secret sadness that others help when they heard their cepan mentioned. He caught my eye.  
"Hey Mar!" Nine exclaimed. "Come and show Eight your powers,"

I grinned and set of a trail of ice towards him, creating ice daggers in my hands. Eights eyes widened and he backed away slightly.


	9. Chapter 9

~ Maggie ~  
I turned the page, being careful not to miss any words.  
"Watcha reading?" Nine asks, swinging his legs over the edge of the cliff and trying to read with me.  
"Jane Eyre," I replied and looked up. He looked confused. "19th century. Girl falls in love with guy, guy secretly has a wife who's crazy and burns the house down?" I questioned. He started to look worried.  
"Um, no?" He guessed. "Sound cool though, what happens to him?"

"He becomes blind," I explained, slightly relaxed and hopeful that I could talk to someone about it.  
"Oh," I decided. "Anyway," he started. "Just so you know, I overheard you and Marina and you seem mad at me. I'd like to clarify that I did not mean anything I said, I only wanted to provoke you for that short amount of time,"

"I know," I responded. "I just like being alone sometimes,"

"That's sad," he complained. I rolled my eyes.  
"Too you," I replied, looking back to my book.  
For a moment I thought he would walk away when he stood up, but he didn't budge. I looked up at him in confusion, following his eye line to hole in the cliffs edge.  
"Has that always been there?" He asked quietly. My mouth opened and closed. How come I didn't notice it?

"I've never seen it," I exclaimed. He looked between me and the 'cave'.  
"Do you think it's the entrance to a Mogadorian base?" I asked, a feeling of fear overcoming me.  
"Let's find out," he smirked, grabbing my hand and giving me his legacies. It felt as if Three was electrocuting me, but in the safest and calmest way possible. He stepped out on the side of the cliff face, turning horizontal to the sea and dragging me with him. I yelped in surprise and he shoved his hand over my mouth. I listened in closely, just like he did. No noise.  
We shared a look, and I put my force field up, just in case. He rolled his eyes at me, and dragged me onto the ceiling of the cave, somehow managing to jump off to the normal upright way of standing.  
There were Loric jewels and Lorite, sticking up on the walls and ceiling. They shone in a mysterious way, as if this wasn't reality. A dream.  
It was dark apart from the faint glow, and burning shine of sunlight at the entrance. Ireland's weather had always been unpredictable but the random show of sun made us hopeful for the final battle. We just had to figure it out.

Nine alerted the others of our discovery, Eight teleporting everyone in. It was big enough for all of us after all. In conclusion, we decided that One had accidentally created it when closing or opening the ground up.  
"We need to save Ella!" Marina exclaimed passionately. Even though I didn't know her, I already felt bad. She must've been going through a lot.  
"Do you think they changed her?" Three asked. A sinking feeling started.  
"I don't know," Adam contemplated. "But we'll have to be quick. You never know what will happen,"

"My chest!" Six exclaimed after a moment of dread, and we turned to a hole behind a rather large crystal. Not only was there one chest, but all of ours. With telekinesis, I bought mine over, opening it. It meant that Conrad had not been revived. Nor any other cepan by the looks of it.  
"Yes! My baby," I whispered, kissing the pencil.  
"Maggie, I knew you were weird, but what the fuck!" Nine exclaimed, giving me a judging look. Three grinned.  
"It's a sword. I made it," I explained, showing him the blueprints in my chest, and pressing the rubber part down. It quickly turned into a five inch lorite sword, the handle incased with red crystals. He raised his eyebrows, smirking slightly, spinning his pipe staff. "I'm not fighting you," I rolled my eyes along with my words.  
"As amazing as this is!" Nine exclaimed, catching everyone's attention. "You heard Adam. We've got to hurry up. I want to get back to Lorien!"  
"Do you have your laptop?" I asked Adam. He nodded in confusion and asked Eight to teleport him back. They arrived just as fast as they left.  
The good thing about it was that it was Mogadorian. I never thought I would think those words.  
"Right," I started, turning the screen around to show the others. "The red dots are the bases, and those moving ones are ships," I explained. "Which ship was she on? Right Anubis. There's no way we could possible beat it," I narrowed my eyes and Nine. "Not even with force or power. There are more of us now but the Mogadorians will know we're coming, they want us too," I turned back to the computer. "The Anubis is there biggest ship, bigger than cities and we will have to get it to land, maybe to even sneak on although it is risky. Ella is only the one who can defeat him, with dreynen, or have you copied it?" I asked John. He nodded. "We need to find where it landed but first... we need to make our little visit easier and more of a surprise," I said with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

~ Marina ~  
I knew the end was coming but it seemed so fast. We had trained for years, our life brought up from this moment.  
For the next week we pushed ourselves over the edge. Some of Sandor stuff had found its way into Nines chest, making the experience even worse that it possibly could be. Nine and Maggie seemed to be our mentors, Nine physical and Maggie mental. She taught me a bit about my legacies from the books she had.  
"It's like with density alteration," she explained. "At first I could only make my whole body heavy or transparent but after I controlled it so I could decide what I wanted to do. With glacen, if you needed to you could make a force field, and maybe even turn the ice to water. You could try freezing the air around..." she looked around, her eyes landing on Three. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Three," she whispered with a grin. "It will trap him in for a bit. It could be like creating a little opposite force field. He can just use the thermal energy in the electricity," she added after seeing my face. "It's for an experiment Three!" She exclaimed. He rolled his eyes and gave himself up.  
I concentrated, feeling the familiar feeling. Maggie shivered slightly, putting her force field up. I sighed in disappointment.  
"It's not working," I mumbled. She looked between Eight and Nine fighting and I.  
"It will, it almost is," she reassured as I focused again. Still not happening. Three looked slightly bored. I looked at Maggie for guidance. Her eyes turned in thoughts. "I'm sorry," she whispered.  
Instantly I was brought back to a time I never wanted to remember. A thought was forced into my mind. Eight stumbled forward, trying to say something, but nothing coming out. His eyes became lifeless and his body fell.  
"Oi!" Three exclaimed, bringing me back to reality. I looked around rapidly, turning to see his head sticking out from a slowly melting ice cocoon. Maggie grinned in pride and I soon joined her.  
"I'm sorry but memories can be horrible but provoking," she apologised.

Halfway through the week it was time to follow through with Maggies plan.  
She told us to go where we last were with the pendants and make as big of a seen as possible with our powers. John went to paradise first, telling the Mogadorians from the local radio where he was. He told them that he would surrender, but to say one goodbye to the world. He was convincing although it was rather funny. As if we would ever do that. He came back safely. It was something Maggie refereed to as fake news.  
The red dots starting moving slowly forward to paradise, but only a few.  
Next, Six teleported to Virginia, making sure people would see her knock down the cliff surrounding a Mogadorian base, pretending to be scared as she saw the mogs at the entrance. She told us she became invisible and teleported then. Some ships to Virginia.  
I went back to Spain. It was almost the same, and since Adelina, the rubble was mostly cleared up. I made headlines, mourning the orphanage and searching for something. Of course, it wasn't that big, but the mogs found out. I remembered to be as a curious and sad as I possibly could.  
Eight was once again Vishnu, levitating through the streets and warning them of an evil force coming there way. It made headlines straight away, and people got it on camera. It was suspicious behaviour.  
Nine was used to making a show of everything, so when he was in Chicago, he walked up Wilis tower and claimed that there was no hope, that the garde could no longer do it. They had gone back to their previous locations to mourn the loss of their cepan. They were ready to lose.  
Maggies fake news stories made the Mogadorians look like idiots, to us anyway. There were only three red dots surrounding the big red dot. It was in Washington. We just had to hope it stayed there while the other ships travelled to 'us'.  
"I've never been to America!" Three exclaimed. "It's weird how we could've crossed paths without even knowing," I smiled.  
Maggie told us timing was the thing that had to be perfect. As soon as the ships arrived at the places we would go.

The edge of the cliffs of Moher seemed to be the place of any lone garde. I had seen John, Six and Adam all sit out here separately. I guess it was my turn, although joined by a friend.  
"I can't wait!" Eight exclaimed after sitting in silence. "To live peacefully," I sighed.  
"It might have to wait a while,"

He looked at me, then took my hand.  
"We can have a life in Lorien together," he reassured. "We can have that sleepover soon," I grinned at the memory. A wandering questions stuck in my head. I could help but ask, I had to.  
"What were you going to say to me?" I remembered. "Before you were going to die?" His face warmed up. He didn't even hesitate.  
"I love you,"


	11. Chapter 11

~ Maggie ~  
Even though BK had called the chimera, I didn't expect Nine to come back from a run with a certain friend I had left.  
"Gilbert!" I exclaimed, running to pick him up as he bucked out of Nines grip and into my own. "I swear Conrad suspected, what happened?" I asked, as if he would reply.  
"He got captured," Nine explained. I've got to admit, he did have some amazing legacies. "He went to Scotland as a bird and followed you around so it wasn't suspicious, got caught,"

"Awww," I muttered, stroking his head. He bleated, transforming into the robin who always appeared near us. I grinned.  
I'm sure everyone was ecstatic to see the chimera appear soon after. There were a few reunions, and it was almost unrealistic to see things go so well. I just hoped it would stay that way.  
"We have new friends joining us!" John started. "New allies," I smiled shyly as he made eye contact with me. It was never my strong suit. "New legacies and sadly, a bigger guy to defeat. As you can see," he said, pointing to the dots on the computer screen. "It is time for us to defeat Ra once and for all. We have trained for years, our lives leaving up to this, so we will win. We will kill as many we can and avenge the deaths of our cepans and friends," Nine and Six whooped. I looked at the clock in nerves.  
"Remember training!" Nine exclaimed. "Do stop to randomly make out Johnny and know what we're fighting for. If you have trouble, remember what has happened to all of us, our shittiest memories. Follow the fucking plan because I'm not dying, and all of you better not!"  
I gripped the jewel of the pendant around my neck in my hand and my pencil in the other. 

It wasn't as heroic as I though it would be arriving in Washington. We were stuck behind a shop which was defiantly not Asda. It was dark, probably because of the giant space ship above us. I grind my teeth and shared looks with the others.  
As we walked into the luckily busy streets there were still a few ships.  
"Split up," Nine ordered. "Maggie and I will go to the left, and Six and John will go to the right," I raised my eyebrows at him wanting me to go with him. Six and John were so powerful. "The rest of you can head to Ra," There was really no time to argue so I was off to a smaller ship with Nine. By calling it 'smaller' was and understatement.  
"I've never killed a Mogadorian," I admitted quickly. He looked between me and the ship.  
"Then get fucking prepared," he replied, speeding up. I gulped.  
There were two mogs standing outside, staring down the citizens. They paused as they saw us, about to press numbers on their watches, although I crushed their hands. They screamed in pain and surprise. I would've felt sorry for them if I hadn't remembered what they had done. I didn't have time to think before they were turned to dust by Nine. I was the one with the ximic stone. I was lucky to be invisible so the burning in my face didn't show as he held my hand.  
We still had to be sneaky, light footsteps basically. Nine killed all of the mogs on the way and I didn't do anything to change that. I think he liked it anyway.

As we turned a corner I gripped his hand tighter.  
Ivan.  
I wanted to kill him.  
If I could chose the first mog I kill, it would be him, my killer. I never wanted to kill, but it took a lot not to let go of the ximic stone or to let go of Nines hand.  
Ivan looked the same, with more bloodshed in his eyes; and scars. Lots of them. I could feel Nines eyes on me, and he whispered something under his breath.  
"I'll let you kill him,"

Timing is everything, that's what Conrad taught me. Ivan was surrounded by a few mogs which I knew Nine would kill. They were working on a screen full of Mogadorian, and through heightened intuition, it felt important. I knew a bit, but not as much as Three. Having super intelligence caused super strong telekinesis, so I was stronger than Ivan in that sense.  
Also, sometimes strength has to bow down to wisdom.

Before I could stop him, it seemed like Nine had already decided to do what he wanted. The warmth of his hand disappeared after he squeezed it once, leaning against the wall in a laid back state.  
"I would prefer Loric," he said casually, gaining the attention of the Mogadorians. I crept to the side out of their way. "It's a beautiful language," I smiled.  
Ivan was fixated on him.  
"Nine," he sneered. "Welcome. I didn't expect you to survive that long," Nine grinned.  
"Geez, I haven't died yet, I'm not planning too, although you would look amazing as dust," he replied. It just made his face convert in anger.  
"I've killed garde before," he reminded, taking out a sword as sharp as mine. It was exactly the same as my own, so I had a suspicion he was the lucky one Ra had rewarded. Nine picked at his nails.  
"I know, and she's gonna kill you,"

The other Mogadorians tried to lunge at him, although he was already on the ceiling, leading them into a different room. Ivan finally registered what he said, as I deactivated the ximic stone.  
His eyes widened in surprise.  
"Hello, Ivan," I greeted. "It's lovely to see you again, that's a lovely sword," I twisted the pencil in my hand, pressing the rubber end with a swinging arm. His nostrils flared.  
"This is impossible," he argued with himself.  
"Lorics have killed mogs before-"

"I'm am a generals son," he interrupted, oscillating his sword while I block many times. I would never lie, he was strong, although mogs never focused on weakness. I knew the strengths and flaws of my own weapon.  
"And I am an elder," I replied, pressing a spot in the sword with telekinesis, turning it back into a pencil. He scowled.  
"I killed you once, I can kill you again," I smiled.  
With mind control, I forced him to stand still.  
"I'm not a little girl anymore," I answered. He stood in shock, and I was surprised by the fear in his eyes. "And you don't know my legacies," although I'm sure he already guessed.  
It was over so quickly. That's what mind control did.  
With a single hit to the 'heart' he was already dust. I heard Nine laugh as he walked in. I felt warm again as his body came close. I should feel happy that I killed a mog, although I felt empty.  
"Why the sad face?" He asked, staring me down with a quizzical look. I shrugged. "I felt great killing my first mog. Com'n, you have to suck it up if you're gonna survive round here," he kicked Ivan's armour with his foot. "He was a piece of shit, you know it. Murderers get what they deserve, and before you say we are, we have reasons. They killed our families, friends and the fucking planet," I was relieved by his bluntness but I still saw slight sympathy. I do need to suck it up. "Now I'm not particularly smart in this area, more of Sandors thing," his grimaced at his name, pointing at the screen and standing in front of it. "Explain,"

I studied it for a moment, reading it carefully.  
"Oh," I muttered. "Oh!" Nine looked at me blankly. "You said that he went off too heal after the battle of the sanctuary, right?" He nodded. "Well he's Loric, and he hates being that way. He's injecting himself with this Mogadorian DNA," I explained. "This is the plan and science behind his healing process," Nine smiled in realisation. "The thing is, Loric don't take that very well. We're gonna have to heal him,"


	12. Chapter 12

~ Marina ~  
Ella was at the entrance of the Anubis. Although, we had agreed that Eight should never teleport anyone we were unsure about to us, he did. I don't think he cared if it was Setrakus, he just wanted Ella back, and so did I.  
Mogs were already surrounding us, so it was a good thing he was quick. A giant one, not too different from Ra, managed to stomp before us. One and Three were on him instantly. It wasn't long before Six and John came back with a flurry of chimera and weapons, as well as a few people I suspected were human gardes. Maggie and Nine came back with nothing in particular apart from knowing faces.  
The fight begun.  
I found out the big mog was Adams dad, the killer of One and Three. I almost wanted to join in, although they made it difficult for him.  
It was a good thing I had developed my ice legacy because I'm pretty sure I would be dead. I decided to copy Elsa after watching Frozen with Eight. Maggie put her shield up and Three jumped off it into the air, electrocuting hundreds of mogs from a string of electricity. I copied in the weirdest ways, chucking ice daggers at any possible attacker and creating ice steps above the fight. Setrakus was no where to be seen.  
"We have to go in!" Nine exclaimed, picking up a mog and throwing it into a line of them. "Into the Anubis!"  
I jumped down and followed the others. I covered the outside entrance with thick layers of ice, while Sam shut down the door activation with his legacy.

"What now?" Adam asks, eyeing the corridor.  
"We found something," Nine started. "How to defeat Ra!" He nudged Maggie gently.

"Oh," She stuttered. "Um, well, Setrakus is Loric as we know, and he is healing - doing it the Mogadorian way. He's pumping strength mog serum into him," Adam nodded.  
"I remember they had that," he confirmed.  
"Yeah, and it's almost poisonous to Loric, it's not made for us, we are too powerful for it with our legacies-"

"Can you hurry up!" One interrupted.  
"Right, yes," Maggie followed shakily. "Setrakus is old as heck so if we heal him we could suck the power and juices out of him," We winced. "Sorry, that came out wrong," The others looked at John and I.  
"Do we split up?" Ella asked, knowing the place already. John nodded.  
"Or we could go under my force field with invisibility," Maggie suggested. Sometimes it was weird she was that smart. She just magically knew things. Six took her hand, both of them becoming invisible. We did too, so I took Eights hand for extra protection. It was strange, like I was filled with this energy, although it could've been caused by Eights touch. I'm sure we didn't have the upper hand anymore, being tired and scared, and the other garde and Sarah being found out about.  
Maggie, John and Ella searched for Setrakus' mind.  
"He's surround by mogs," Ella whispered. "Protected,"

"Fives there," Maggie added, wonder in her voice, except hate still and almost forgiveness. The ground grew icy, so Eight squeezed my hand in reassurance and I calmed down slightly.  
"Eight can see his shiny eyepatch," Nine added, possibly a bit too loud. A mog we passed looked over, but someone crushed his hand before he could alert the others. Another saw but there eyes glazed and they shot themselves in the head. Mind control was powerful.

With telepathy, Ella guided us to the room Ra was in. We passed an empty room, and decided to go in. I think most of the mogs left the ship when we arrived.  
"What are we supposed to do?" Sarah asked. "We are powerful but we've been fighting for ages,"

"Oh, toughen up," Nine said with an eye roll. "We force through and attack-"

"No! He expects that," Six interrupted. "We have to think this through-"

"What? How else are we supposed to do it. I'd prefer to get this over and done with-"

"With death, I'm assuming?" Six countered. He glared at her interruption. "Ella has to use dreynen, can't we charge the ximic stones?" Maggie nodded.  
"We can break them up-" she stopped herself as Nine crushed one in his hand, turning it into small pieces. "Oh," she muttered. Ella charged them and gave us a bit each. I studied it in my hand. "We can charge anything now," Maggie finished.  
"Can you charm us?" John asked her.  
"Takes too long," Maggie answered. "We'd have to preform a ritual and we don't have time. He's growing stronger by the second,"

Finding him was supposed to be secretive, although he knew exactly when we would arrive.  
We were still under the invisible force field, and we weren't being exactly loud.  
"Well, I wouldn't expect this," Setrakus called. We showed ourselves. "The fallen garde coming back to life? Almost impossible. Which one of you has a resurrection legacy," None of us replied... we didn't. I shared a look with Eight. If you die... "Oh, you don't. You're unusually un-talkative," he growled, staring at Nine. He definitely had something to say, although knowing Five and Eight were in the room, it was safe to say he knew what could happen. We all glanced at Five.

"We're ending this war, Setrakus," John spoke up, staring him down. He laughed but it wasn't exactly happy. It was like it was forced.  
"Five killed one of you while overthrowing three others, let alone three being killed prior. You knew we had this won from the start," he argued, snapping his fingers. I felt drained- defenceless, as if I could just fall to the ground. Sleep seemed nice, and I had a feeling my eyes wouldn't close for that reason. We were held in place with telekinesis, some of it from Five. Setrakus grinned at our falling faces. "I told you-"

"Is it too late to join?" Maggie interrupted. He turned her way, analysing her appearance. "Mogadore in that matter. I've read the great book,"

"And that's what turned you," Nine sneered, although his face showed slight betrayal. She looked serious.  
"Yes," she replied. "If Five can do it, I can," Setrakus didn't look convinced.  
"How do I know you're not lying?" He asked, standing over her.  
"I am powerful, my legacies are. I also know the others legacies, all of them. I think your side would benefit greatly," He raised his eyebrows, know full well that she was right. I saw her foot move.  
"And what are those legacies?" He asked carefully.  
"I have mind control," she replied. "I can control them to kill themselves, especially now they trust me," Setrakus grinned. "Conrad always contemplated giving himself up anyway- to join you,"

It felt like Five all over again.  
He took her hand and stood her next him in front of us, while she told him her legacies and how the Mogadorians were winning.

She grinned at us, her dimples deep and her eyes manic.  
"Oh come on!" She exclaimed. "Why the mad faces. You know it would happen eventually!"

"Maggie you're an idiot," Three growled. She winced. "If you come back know we won't hate you," he reasoned, but we would. She smirked, not listening to her best friend.  
"You're losing Three," she reminded. "I don't want too,"


	13. Chapter 13

~ Maggie ~  
I remember death, and I know it wasn't worth it. As soon as I felt my power and legacies come back, I knew what I was doing was right, even though they would hate me.  
I almost felt bad as I saw their cheated faces. I glanced at Nine, but he looked away as quickly as he saw me. I knew what I was doing.  
"Right!" Setrakus exclaimed. "Maggie, I would like you to start by killing one of them," I gulped. It would be worth it. "Nine!" His eyes widened, and he struggled as Setrakus brought him forward with telekinesis.  
"I thought you'd want to kill him," I declared to Ra. "Isn't he your biggest trouble?" I asked, surprised. "It feels like too much to do something you've wanted to do," Setrakus contemplated after my reasoning.  
"I guess, but I want him to suffer by being killed by a friend," he replied, and Nine struggled once more, his face turning into anger but this time at me.  
"I dare you to Maggie," he spat. "If I die now I won't be known as a traitorous bitch," I stayed stone faced at his remark, stunned that I could actually enter his brain. I didn't want to tell Setrakus that I couldn't or he'd call me weak. Nine made sure I never broke eye contact, when he spoke to me in his brain. I looked up at Setrakus as he tilted his head towards Nine, testing me as much as him. I closed my eyes and concentrated, feeling the ximic stone in my pocket. I searched Nines thoughts until I came to the parietal lobe, and controlled him to unsheathe his pipe staff and put it against his neck. I avoided his stare and looked at Setrakus who was beaming down at me, turning to him and probably enjoying the pain in Nines face. This was my only chance.

From heightened intuition I knew how to use dreynen. I turned my sword into its form and lodged it into Setrakus' brain, just after it was charged with dreynen. I had forced him to think everything was going fine. He fell to the ground and the other garde moved forward.  
"I'll kill you," Nine beamed, and Three joined in.  
"You are 100% a smart idiot!" he exclaimed. I grinned, although the lying body of Setrakus moved.  
"Heal him!" I ordered, not being used to being in control. John and Marina ran to him, holding him down with telekinesis when he started to fight back, black liquid starting to ooze out of his pores. The others were quick to fight the remaining other Mogadorians. Mind control was draining, so I ended up forcing my fists to become dense and knocking their skulls in, or leading them to make an attack while becoming transparent, and unknowingly kill each other when they thought it was me. Eight was covering Marina, who was passed out in a pool of black liquid, John coming close to the same situation. I took a glance at Setrakus who was almost unrecognisable. He was old and frail, fear actually showing in his eyes. He wasn't smug anymore, and that was relieving.  
I sprinted to Nine who was about to get stabbed from behind, putting my force field up as more Mogadorians tried to target him.  
"Have I made it up to you yet?" I asked, waiting for his response as the Chimera entered through the doors, finished with the mogs outside. All of them seemed to be there. He contemplated his response.  
"No," he replied. I rolled my eyes. "You were going to kill me,"

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed, leaving Nine as he fought on. Three was about to collapse, and I caught him, putting my shield up. "Will you forgive me?" I asked.  
"Maybe Mags," he muttered. "I can't hate you but pretend I do," I grinned, as I lay him down, the floor around him turning black from heat and electricity. At least he wasn't running around the walls with super sonic speed, although I had seen him do it earlier. I sat on the ground next to him, using telekinesis to kill the few remaining mogs, not daring to leave his side. Gilbert and the other chimera protected the few garde who had collapsed as well as Sarah and Sam, as we finished off the final fight.  
Setrakus lay dying, fragile and old in the arms of Six. He was petrified.  
She glared on, victory in her eyes as she brought the knife up to his throat, and cut, his body dissolving into dust in her hands.  
It was over.


End file.
